wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Juubi
Juubi (十尾) is a chūnin-level shinobi from Izumogakure and was a member of the Hylian Federation. Appearence Juubi had short, spiky, black hair and black eyes. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, and has the Uchiha clan crest at the back. He also wore a white belt, shinobi sandals, the standard Konoha dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors. Abilities Juubi's talent began to surface after awakening his Sharingan. Background Juubi grew up not knowing who his parents were, leaving him alone and forced to fend for himself. This sad upbringing led to being a member of Team Okaina so that the people of the village would acknowledge his existence. When Juubi was at the age of 4, Juubi was chased by the Pack of Kidnappers, Juuibi was save by Paul Gekko who killed the kidnappers on the Way to Shinto School. On the day that he was to enroll at the Academy, Juubi had arrived late to the opening ceremony. Believing he was too late, he was relieved when Cassandra Uzumaki as a young girl handed him his orientation-documents. He eventually graduated at the age of 9 and was placed in Team Okaina. The team took part in the Chūnin Exams, where Juubi arrived late for a second round in the Forest of Death having stopped to help an elderly woman. Juubi attempted to impress Cass with the Uchiha clan's fire technique, but ended up choking on the candy the elderly woman had given him and was soon defeated by Ray Gekko. He trained extensively between the second and third round and told Lyn his dream of becoming Hokage; however, he was eliminated from the exams in another bout with Ray, who was then beaten by Souka, allowing him to rise to the rank of chūnin. Ryofu was pinned by Ray having a change of heart because of Juubi's parting words, arrived and saved Juubi shielding him from Taiseki's attack, but damaging his right Shoulder. To save his team-mate, Juubi awakened his Sharingan for the first time, allowing him to see through Taiseki's camouflage and kill him. the Right Shoulder, Juubi noticed Ray was about to be crushed by a Ryofu's Tempest Attack, he pushed him out of the way and the Blast accidently hit Juubi's Body and became unconscious. With no way to Battle, Juubi accepted his Fate and made an offering: giving Paul Gekko the Blade of Kindness as an apology for forgetting to get him a present earlier and Promising him about Protecting Lyn Nohora. After Years of being unconscious, He finally recovered in the Hospital due to Cassandra's care. Cassandra fell in love with Juubi and finally develops a crush on Him. Family *Cassandra Uzumaki- Love Interest Trivia *Juubi means Ten Tails. *Ray Gekko noted that Juubi was a Entity and a Spirit living inside Paul Gekko and other Jinjuriki. Category:Characters Category:Entities